You Already Know
by flowerpistol
Summary: Summer 2012 - "The difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other".


**A/N: ****This is the first chapter in a possible story i'm writing - I would love your feedback. If I don't get any responses, I'll take that as a sign and not continue writing this particular tale. Thank you! - I own nothing that you recognize from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. This story is inspired by one of Bombay Bicycle Club's songs, You Already Know.**

**You Already Know**

**Summer 2012 **

Right now I'm in a really good mood - I've just finished shipping a few items for overseas buyers and well, it's summer! (Who doesn't _love_ summer?) I started humming my favorite song as I swung my plastic bag of ice cream and lemon squash back and forth, walking happily through the stairs. I'm going to meet Scott, my closest friend since middle school. We shared a fairly close bond, almost like brothers and sisters. He could play pretty much every single musical instrument, while on the other hand, I'm just a bathroom singer who sometimes sings along with him when he plays guitar.

The sun's blazing but the wind soothes it all. I strolled slowly towards his apartment as I see the street view from the corridor balcony. I could see ice cream trucks in every corner of the street and hear the sound of children playing at the fountain - laughing and splashing water across all directions. The sound of mothers warning their children to not spill water to the older citizens.

I turn my face and see his wooden apartment door at the end of the corridor. I ran a little to speed up.

I knocked on the door only to be greeted by silence. Not amused, I knocked once again, harder.

The door opens.

Scott was still in his boxers, his messy hair left abandoned. The sweet scent of fruity detergent lingers around him as I kissed his cheek. "What are you? A hobo?" I teased him.

"No, I'm actually a maid and my master told me to do the laundry," he snickered.

"_Maid_?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well back in my hometown, if there ever was a maid like this, my mum would've called the police due to harassment!" Scott responded with a cheeky grin as he invited me to step inside. I took out the ice creams and a bottle of lemon squash from the plastic bag and placed it on the dining table. He took 2 glasses from his cupboard and poured the lemon squash, drinking it till the last drop. "From Louise's bistro?"

"Yup, our favorite." Scott shifted his attention back to licking the tip of the glass, savoring any remains of the squash. He loves Louise's lemon squash so much it never fails to amuse me.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Finishing up the last song and hopefully once I'm done, I can spend the rest of the summer with you," he said, unwrapping his ice cream package. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer than usual.

"Great. You're coming to the beach with us on Wednesday, right?"

"Absolutely."

I opened his fridge, only to spot nothing but bottles of vitamin water. "What the hell… You know, if you're running out of money, you can always come to my house. My mum is cooking pasta tonight."

"Nah, I still have a few bucks left in the bank but I just can't be bothered to re-stock my fridge. Delivery's easier."

"What do you usually order?"

"Pizza. Sometimes Chinese food."

"_What_?" I scoffed at him with disbelief. "Ugh, whatever. I guess I'll be looking forward to see your runway model figure by the end of the month! Oh wait, MTV might be interested to make a show about you."

He looked at me with a cheeky grin again. "Okay, little miss bossy! I'll come to your house tonight and have dinner with your parents."

"You know that I care about you."

"I know, I know."

We spent the next couple of hours chatting in the kitchen, drinking a few more glasses of lemon squash and licking every last drop of the now-melted ice cream. It's 2PM now and I could feel myself getting tired and drowsy. It's such a perfect weather to lie down and take a nap.

"I need to take a shower," Scott announced out of the blue.

"Go ahead. While you're gone, can I go to your room?"

"Sure, but DON'T touch my laptop!"

"Why?" I questioned his warning playfully while dragging myself towards his room.

"Just don't," Scott sighed as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Scott" I yell loud enough for him to hear. "Look, I'm browsing through your web history…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out in terror. His head popped out of the shower with an expression that has 'panic' written all over it. I wonder if he realized that I could see half of his body from this angle…

"Just kidding! Chill, dude, I won't do that," I said in between laughter as I threw my body into his queen sized bed. Scott threw an annoyed glare at my direction before resuming back to shower.

Scott walked out of the bathroom and immediately lay down next to me. I slung my arm around his neck as he placed his arm around my torso. Our feet were intertwined as we stared towards the window, enjoying the azure blue sky and the lovely summer breeze in silence.

A sudden random thought forced me to break the silence. "Don't you think that it'll be nice if vines grow on both sides of your windows? You know, like those old houses in Italy." I shifted my body sideways, now facing him.

"Yeah," Scott replied lazily, eyes still fixed towards the sky.

"Never mind, it will probably die before it reaches the top of your window anyway."

"Hahaha riiiiiiiiiight," he chuckled, with one hand playing around with my hair. I pinched his cheek in return.

"Ouch!" Scott yelped in pain, right before the silence settled in once again. Being silent with Scott feels different. It's one of those lovely silences; not the kind of silent that your parents gave you when they're mad or the ones you have during awkward moments. It's a silence you only share with someone close to you - a comfortable silence.

I moved my head closer to his, before placing it in his shoulder. "I like your scent."

"Really? I thought you hated the mint scent," Scott replied with a twinge of surprise in his voice.

"I don't know, it's just different when it's you," I muttered honestly, shifting my face once again to get closer to him. I stared right at his dark blue eyes, and when he stared back at mine, my face turned bright red. I immediately look away and covered my face with his pillow.

"What's wrong, Knives?"

"Oh no, it's nothing!" I replied in a hurry as I shook my head repeatedly. Scott shot me with a blank, curious stare.

_What was that? I'm not in love with him, am I?_

I was almost lost in my own paranoid thoughts before Scott broke the silence. "Hey look at that bird. I think there's a worm in its mouth."

I uncovered my face, and gazed towards him, the said bird and back to him again. I didn't say anything.

"Oh look, now another bird is trying to steal the worm."


End file.
